Alone
by IridescentDesire
Summary: On a seemingly normal day, an unsuspecting teen meets the Doctor, on the day after the demise of Amy and Rory. Angst ensues. Post-TATM, 11/OC.


A/N: Welcome to my first "official" story on the site! Just a little one-shot I wrote a few years ago, post-TATM. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

In the summer of my thirteenth year, it seemed I was being forced to leave my own apartment, presumably because I had no business in the exclusive romantic situations of my own parents, and simply had no other choice. I knew it would be gloomy that day, so I grabbed a raincoat before I was very rudely shoved out of the house by a particularly indelicate door.

The ground was hidden beneath a plethora of pellucid water; the puddles reflecting the small apartment behind me were soon dismembered by the gentle splash of my boots against the cold pavement. The street of my residence was abandoned. Looking around, I saw that there was nothing to traverse its bare corners or to walk its gloomy path; not a single person or thing to greet its presence. Even the local park, usually full, was left with only the omnipresent swing set, rocking back and forth, squeaking as the perpetual wind brought its non-existential passengers forward and backward as its never-ending cycle continued on forever.

Compelling as it was, I did not return within that hour, or the next, for that matter. As I made my way back to my home, it was when I knew I had passed the ever-familiar park that I had heard it. Similar to that of a winter breeze, the sound would begin quietly at first, sliding into a smooth crescendo, and then diminishing to almost silence. It would then repeat the cycle, until it reached a volume at which was deafening, and the sound would finally subside. It was a sound that was so foreign and lovely and virtually charming all at the same time, that it made me want to know more. I yearned to know what sort of person could produce such a melody, or if it was merely a figment of my imagination.

The park itself was mostly empty, with the exception of a single man who gently swung himself to and fro upon the swing set. He was tall, thin, and sported a ragged tweed coat. There was something about him that compelled me. Without hesitating, I took a step forward and joined him. When I sat down, he looked at me in a way that I suppose exhibited a sense of interest. His medium hair and warm smile made him seem young and content, but in his eyes I saw something different. I read sadness and heartbreak, but most of all, I read age and loneliness.

"Hello," I offered gently. I could never resist my curiosity.

He nodded kindly. "Hello." Obviously he wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

I frowned. Clearly it wasn't going to be this easy. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Are you?" I was almost certain he was lying as he looked at me with all his attention, his eyes full of care and good intent.

"Yeah," I lied, "Think I am, yeah." Truthfully, the answer was no. My parents were on the verge of a divorce and my heart was split between two sides. I felt connected to the man in a way, coping with pain in such a way that worsened the situation.

"Good, good," he breathed after a moment's pause.

I drew in a breath, choosing my words carefully. "Have you lost something?"

He nodded. "My friends." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I nodded in understanding. That was always hard. Although I hadn't experienced it myself, I knew people who underwent that sort of thing, and I knew how hard they would take it. "I'm so sorry," I said.

He shook his head. "Not your fault."

"No," I agreed, "Of course not." Just how it wasn't my fault my parents had those daily arguments at dinner. I felt bad, ungrateful, even. I had my entire family, while this man lost everything at once. I stood up, frowning. "I better go," I said. "Mum'll be expecting me."

He looked up at me with a sad smile. "Okay," he said quietly.

"But, feel better," I said, smiling. I didn't want him to end up all on his own. He looked as if he had lost everything. "Will you promise me that? Don't be alone."

"Yes," he replied, "That's a promise."

I nodded, turning to leave him, the man that I would never forget. Before I could, however, he stopped me. "What was your name?"

"Ariel." I replied.

He smiled for the final time. "Nice to meet you, Ariel."

I nodded happily as I turned around to return to my family. As I left, there again was that sound. That perfect, serene, mystifying sound. But when I spun around for the final time, the stranger was gone. I was alone.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
